Sickening Times
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: Germany keeps getting sick--and in the middle of a war too! America and England are bickering more and more, but yet...and Russia takes things too far. What could happen? T for violence, gore, slight language and implications.
1. Chapter 1

They had been originally beginning as a usual world meeting, or as usual it could get. That is, until Germany had fallen ill.

Germany's stomach had been bothering him throughout the whole meeting. In fact, he had no idea when it had started. All he knew was that it hadn't bothered him the day before. _This can't be good._ He kept repeating to himself. Of course it couldn't, he could see the smaller nation, known as North Italy, already beginning to eye him suspiciously. He could tell Feliciano could tell that _something_ was up, just not exactly what.

"Doitsu, you okay?" The nation asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the meeting led by the usual proud nation, America.

Germany nodded, sending him the "I'm fine" look. He didn't buy it, but he let it pass and drew his attention back to the other nations, with a slight pout. Germany inwardly sighed with relief. He didn't want the nation fawning over him like he usually did, he knew this probably wasn't life threatening, so he just shrugged it off, trying to just ignore the pain in his stomach.

"…And so! Therefore that makes me the mightiest nation alive!" America boasted.

"Excuse me, but I highly doubt the fact that you got yourself out of a civil war makes you the most mighty nation, you sprog." England shot at him.

Alfred glared slightly at the older nation. "Does so, or do I need to remind you who created their own nation out of yours?"

Arthur sighed, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. The nation always seemed to get more annoying by the _second_—Arthur didn't see how that was possible, but apparently nothing was impossible for Alfred.

"I see you're forgetting who _raised_ you to be a mighty nation."

"Someone who wanted me to support England, nonetheless."

"And yet we're allies, no?"

They began their usual bickering, fighting on who's more powerful and how annoying each was.

Austria had his head placed in his left hand, which was resting on the table only a minute ago. The constant distractions were beginning to annoy him. He hated how everyone got off topic so often; he only wished they would stick to the subjects and save the bickering for after the meeting—but that would never happen in a million years.

He slammed his other fist on the table in frustration, gaining the attention of the bickering two—along with everyone else. "Would you stay on subject for once?" He asked, holding back most of his frustration.

The bickerers—England and America—simply blinked, looked at each other, and then looked back at Austria.

England coughed into his hand. "Ahem, I suppose we can finish this discussion later then, Alfred?"

The other nation nodded, not wanting to start the irritated nation on an almighty rant of anger.

Suddenly, a small squeal was heard and everyone turned their attention to the source of the noise—North Italy.

They saw that Germany had his eyes closed and was leaning on the smaller nation. Italy looked panicked or worried—they could never tell.

"Wahhh!! Doitsu suddenly collapsed!" He exclaimed.

"Hmmm? He was just fine a minute ago..." Prussia said, thinking aloud. He had been observing the chaos for a while, but with the mention of his younger brother, he directed his attention immediately.

France stood up and whipped out a mattress from his pocket, placing it on the table. "Well then he must need his rest!"

"Papa...Where'd that come from?" Canada asked, but of course knowing no one would answer.

They gave France an uncertain look, and then shrugged it off. Prussia and Spain helped lift Germany onto the mattress, fighting off a fawning Italy during the process.

Italy sat upon the mattress, watching the unconscious Germany like a hawk. That's when his brother had enough.

"Feliciano, get away from that macho potato freak..." He muttered, frustrated.

"But Nii-san~"

Spain patted Lovino on the head, to keep him from upsetting the Northern Italy. "Not now, Lovi."

"Geh! Spain—"

"Later, kay?" Spain gestured and Romano grunted in defeat, deciding to lay off before things went too far.

Austria deadpanned when he realized that Germany was on a mattress…in the middle of the table. That would be a distraction he would not want…and besides, there were better ways to deal with someone who wasn't feeling well—ever hear of 911? They were in America after all…

Hungary noticed Austria's slight distress and realized that the distraction would drive him insane. Before she could do anything, Prussia whispered something in her ear1 and she instantly grabbed her frying pan. "Mind saying that AGAIN?" She sent a death glare towards the nation…or…EX nation.

He raised his hands in defeat. "I'd rather not…"

"GOOD." She muttered, setting it down—but still in her reach.

Suddenly, Germany began groaning and clutching his stomach. Everyone looked, slight worry beginning to sink in their faces. Prussia was the first to react. It WAS his little brother in pain after all, but him being 'awesome' and all, he just had to take control of this situation.

"Push, West, push!" He said, raising a fist and grinning demonically.

That earned him a whack on the head, from none other than Germany himself. Prussia rubbed his head and sent a slight angry pout towards him, but it disappeared when he saw the state his brother was in. Worry had now made its way to even Gilbert—of all people.

Austria whipped out a phone and dialed 911, seeing how everyone was checking up on him and not calling for professionals—or at least that's what Austria hoped they were2.

Italy was whipping questions at Germany practically 100 mph. He was trying to ignore the pain, but couldn't do so with Feliciano around, apparently. Ludwig appreciated that Feliciano worried and cared for him, but right now the only thing he wanted was for Feliciano to give him some peace and quiet. Of course, that wasn't going to happen, so he would have to wait until the ambulance Austria summoned arrived.

Minutes passed, which felt like hours to Ludwig.

Finally, the ambulance arrived. They gave a strange look when they saw Ludwig on a mattress…placed on the table. But they decided not to ask and just loaded him up and headed off to the hospital.

~To Be Continued~

_Yayyy…Introduction done!_

_I've gotten what you could call "obsessed" with Hetalia for the past…well, several months._

_Even at conventions I've cosplayed Italy! I'm working on America, Japan and Russia now…but enough of that._

_R&R?_

_I'd like to know how I did…seeing as it's my first Hetalia fic._

_1-Prussia just made a lame comment on her country's name._

_2-Austria was hoping that SOMEONE in America at least SEEMED smart._


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds turned into minutes, as minutes turned into hours. Time seemed like nothing to Italy as long as he could be sure Germany was okay. He was sitting on a bench in the hallway, outside of the emergency room, where Germany was inside. He wanted to be in there, next to Germany, but the doctors said he would only be in the way—something Germany had told him several times before, but in different situations of course.

Prussia and Austria were the two who sat beside Italy on the bench, both awaiting news of Germany's state of being, and to make sure Italy didn't start a scene or was a bother. The nations sat and waited for him patiently, or so it seemed. All was silent, at least on the outside.

Italy eyed the light above the door Germany was behind, indicating that they were in mid-surgery. As luck would have it, seconds after he looked at it, the light turned off. Italy sprung up off of the bench, now impatient to know how Germany was. A nurse came out of the room first, scribbling something on a clipboard.

"Ne, ne, how is he?" Italy asked.

The nurse looked up from her clipboard and gave a slight smile to the fawning nation. "He should be fine; it seemed he had the stomach flu. He'll just need to rest for a day or so."

Italy sighed in relief, smiling. "Kayy."

With that, the nurse returned into the room. Once she was gone, Austria looked at Prussia with a raised brow.

"I wonder how he could've gotten it, hm?"

Prussia sweat dropped. "Yeah…I wonder."

"Don't give me that, I know you probably poisoned him with your sickening creatures you call cooking."

"It's not THAT bad…" Prussia mumbled. "And besides, the awesome me can do anything—including cooking; you just have bad taste."

Austria just rolled his eyes at that, deciding not to argue any further; clearly not in the mood.

The doors opened again, and revealed the nurse pushing Germany on a stretcher; she paused when she looked at them. "Follow me to his room, please."

They nodded as she began moving him again, following behind her.

When they got to the room, they watched as a couple nurses moved Germany from the stretcher to the bed. The nurses informed them that he should be able to leave later that evening, but not until he could walk properly. And then, the nurses gave them their privacy with Germany.

Italy sat on the edge of Germany's bed, observing his features. Austria and Prussia sat in chairs, waiting patiently for Germany to awaken.

Not too long later—probably around half an hour—Germany opened his eyes. He had a raging headache, but nothing worse than how his stomach felt before. He noticed now that it didn't hurt as much.

Once he got ahold of his senses, he focused his vision and noticed a smiling Italy not too far away. His face reddened slightly, seeing how close the nation was, but ignored it.

"Doitsu! You're awake!"

He nodded slightly, rubbing his forehead, soothing the headache. He had remembered what the nurse said earlier when he woke up in the emergency room, and sighed. Stomach flu? He doubted that much; probably his brother's cooking again.

Prussia noticed the expression on his younger brother's face and frowned. "If you're thinking this was _my_ fault, you are deadly mistaken."

Austria elbowed him, giving him the 'shut the hell up' look. Prussia rolled his eyes and leaned back.

A couple hours later, after chatting for a bit, Germany decided to try and walk around for a bit. He was already sitting up and felt fine enough. He motioned Italy to move over, and he did so. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed cautiously. He then slid himself off of the bed and stood for a moment, getting used to using his legs. Italy helped balance him, as well did Prussia. Germany then successfully walked around the room.

"I'm guessing you wanna get the hell out of here, Bruder?" Prussia asked, smirking his usual smirk.

Germany nodded. "Well I _can_ walk just fine, and I'm feeling better than before—I should be able to handle it."

"Well off we go then." Austria stated, as they left the room.

They checked out of the hospital and headed back to America's mansion, to inform him that they were returned. To their surprise, everyone was still in the meeting room. They simply stated that they were waiting for them to return or at least an update. Germany apologized for the inconvenience and they just nodded.

They went through the rest of the meeting just fine, and Germany and Italy returned to Germany's house. Italy asked if he could stay the night to make sure Germany was okay, and Germany agreed; although he felt that he didn't need to be fussed over.

The next day, while Germany was filling out his usual paperwork, he received a notification that he had been attacked by Russia. Germany sighed, and went to notify Italy. He had to strike back; he couldn't just let Russia attack him whenever he wanted to. He had wanted to stop the larger nation once and for all, but knew that would take a long time—or would be nearly impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Click.

Thud.

Click.

Thud.

This repeated several times as they loaded themselves up for battle. Germany had gotten his strength up over night and was ready for anything.

"But Doitsu, are you sure you're ready for battle already? You just got out of the hospital yesterday!" Italy whined, worrying over the stronger nation.

Germany grunted, not really wanting to listen to the nation at the moment. His mind was set on battle with Russia. He had already declared a small war against the nation, and so he must prepare for battle as soon as possible. The only thing slowing him down was his first ally, Italy of course. Why couldn't the nation just go along with things for once? He knew that Italy did NOT approve of war and just wanted everyone to get along and all, but why did he have to whine so much?

"Italia, war happens. And this one is necessary." Germany replied, short and to the point.

Italy just let out a sigh, whining a bit. "I know…"

Germany pat the smaller nation atop the head with a slight smile. "Don't worry, Italia. Hopefully this won't take long, alright?"

Italy nodded slowly, still not approving but staying by Germany's side until the end, Germany was his best friend after all. "Haiiii."

And so they continued loading their weaponry.

Once they had finished, Germany decided it was time to get some backup.

He picked up the phone and dialed for his best troops in his army—those would be needed against Russia. He wouldn't dare underestimate the sneaky nation.

Italy noticed Germany was busy on the phone; that gave him some time! He quickly grabbed some pasta and shoved it in with the other supplies. He grinned, knowing that there was no way he was going possibly WEEKS without at least one dish of pasta.

His grin disappeared when he felt a pressure on his left shoulder. He looked up and saw Germany frowning at him. He had to admit, he was afraid of the larger nation, but he wasn't going to give up on the pasta without a little fight.

"Italia…you really thought I wouldn't notice?" Germany questioned.

He smiled nervously. "Heh heh…maybe?"

Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You can bring SOME pasta, just not all of that—that's enough to feed your whole country."

Italy smiled happily and let out a small squeal, obviously pleased. "Yay! Doitsu!" He began unpacking some of the pasta, but kept enough to last a couple weeks.

When finished, he noticed Germany wasn't there anymore. Fright and worry seeped in. He couldn't be alone! He'd get lost! He began to panic, whipping his head around to search for his friend.

It seemed Germany knew exactly when to kick in, because the next thing Italy heard was a car horn. He immediately froze, blinking a couple times.

"Italia." Germany said, announcing that he was in the car.

"Hai!" Italy responded, realizing that Germany had started the car they were loading up. He rushed over and hopped in on the other side.

"Really, Italia, you get lost so easily." Germany said with a sigh.

"Bad things happen when I'm alone, Doitsu." Italy stated with a slight whine.

"I know, I know. But you don't need to throw a fit every time."

"Hai…"

And with that, Germany started driving.

"The troops'll meet us there." Germany stated simply.

"Ve?" Italy cocked his head in confusion.

"The phone call?"

"Ohh…"

Germany felt like he wanted to do one of his famous facepalms, but decided not to since he was driving.

The drive took longer than expected. Or at least, that's how it felt. During the drive Italy went on rants about strange customs in his country. When he ran out of those, which seemed like he never would, he began singing songs. Germany was tempted to drive off of a cliff but got ahold of his senses before he did anything he would regret.

They were placed on a plane, which was perfect for a battle. It seems his troops beat him there and set up camp; Germany assumed they knew that they would need a lot of space since they were opposing Russia of all nations.

Germany went to go inform his troops on everything. But before he did, in order to keep the smaller nation busy, he told Italy he should unload their weaponry and supplies—which of course the nation agreed to happily.

Italy knew it would be a challenge unloading everything, due to the fact that he wasn't physically gifted—he was more like his own cooked pasta!

"But Doitsu left it to me! So I must try my best!" He kept telling himself when he felt doubtful.

With determination, he successfully unloaded everything and put them where they belonged in the tents. He sighed a hefty sigh, knowing he would have sore arms the next day—or maybe even later that evening. He'd never lifted that much before—not even during training with Germany!

He knew that Germany would train him so he could fulfill those tasks with ease one day, he just didn't see the need in physical strength, being the peaceful nation he was.

But if it was for Germany, he'd do anything.

Minutes after Italy's resting, he saw that Germany had come out of one of the tents where the soldiers resided. He hopped up eagerly, ready to help Germany however he could. Germany noticed the eager Italy and approached him, a slight smile on his face.

"I see you put everything away, good job Italia."

Italy beamed. He loved getting compliments, especially from Germany—whom only gave them when he accomplished something he normally couldn't do.

"Now, how about we scout the area, no?" Germany proposed.

"Hai!" Italy nodded, giving a slight salute to the larger nation.

They scouted and searched the area for what felt like hours—which was literally an hour and a half.

That was when Russia decided to show himself—or at least his troops.

Several hundred soldiers appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the two.

Italy squealed, surprised and scared at the same time.

"Italia, get ahold of yourself." Germany commanded.

"H-hai.." Italy said, trying to calm himself down, but couldn't stop himself from shaking in fear.

"Italia…we're going to have to fight them off."

"W-what!? But Doitsu, we're only two people!"

"Yes, but we're also two nations. I have faith in us."

Gunshots began to shoot, and they ducked behind a log.

"H-hai…if you say so, Doitsu." Italy said, reluctantly, as he pulled out a rifle.

Germany smiled, but then quickly grimaced as he was grazed by a bullet on his left shoulder.

"Doitsu!"

"I'm fine, just concentrate on attacking them." Germany commanded as he pulled out his own rifle.

"H-hai."


	4. Chapter 4

Gunfire and screams filled the air.

It was going to be a long, but worthwhile battle.

The allied forces stood upon an all-seeing hill, watching the two nations battle below.

It seemed as though within the next couple hours, the Axis Powers would be dealt with. Sure, if they died different people would be reborn into their place—but that didn't matter! Not to these five, anyway.

Germany was still surprised that Italy could battle the way he did. The smaller nation was always so cheerful and bright. Yes, Italy was scared shitless earlier, but now he was just so…serious. It was almost scary, really.

The larger nation shook his head; he was getting distracted again…

A tap came to the larger nation's shoulder.

He was hesitant and glared back behind him..to see nothing but air. He became confused, and as he was about to turn back to the battle, a voice spoke up.

"Down here, Germany-san."

The German blinked and looked down, spotting his other ally Japan.

He flushed in embarrassment. "Oh..my apologies, Japan."

The Japanese man sighed. "It is alright."

"Oh! Japan~!" The Italian greeted in between shots.

"Getting to the point, why're you here, Japan?" Germany asked curiously.

"I received a phone call from my brother, China…saying you may need some assistance."

"China did?"

"Apparently, they want a fair battle…tem against team."

Germany nodded, understanding and agreeing.

Japan drew his katana, which he kept on him at all times and nodded.

"Italia, you cover him…I'll distract." Germany ordered as he drew a grenade.

"Si~" The cheery nation agreed, shooting as Japan ran into the battlefield.

Germany pulled the pin and chucked the grenade, it landing nearly in the middle of the gigantic crowd…exploding seconds later.

The soldiers did not seem to like it, and began shooting at Germany and Italy, forgetting the presence of the samurai.

With Japan's plan accomplished, he began slashing at the soldiers, feeling slightly guilty for getting his ally's shot at…but let it slide, seeing as he was in battle.

Bullets grazed past Germany and Italy quicker than rain. The log was taking much of the damage, but it wouldn't hold forever, both of the nations realized.

Italy rose slightly to go reload, but as he did he was greeted with a bullet near the heart, a couple in his left arm, one in his lower right. He flew back at the impact, grazing across the ground.

Germany whipped his head around at the sound of Italy wailing in shock, causing him to be dizzy for a few seconds. Once he could make things out, he witnessed the bloody Italian on the ground a few feet away.

"Italia!" He grinded his teeth, thinking between covering Japan or helping his wounded friend.

Almost as if on cue, two more countries arrived.

A very annoyed Austrian and a slightly frightening Hungary approached.

"What's with all of this useless racket?" Austria asked, punching the bridge of his nose.

"Wah! Feliciano!" Hungary exclaimed as her eyes drifted.

"Mind taking care of our guests while I patch him up?" Germany asked.

Hungary then whipped out her frying pan and nodded. "Certainly."

And she was off.

Austria assisted Germany in taking care of the smaller nation.

Once they had the bullets removed, they bandaged him up and set him on a cot within the weaponry tent. They said their non-heard goodbyes and went off to battle.

Germany offered a rifle to the Austrian but he denied.

"It is not a gentleman's way to fight." He protested.

Germany's brows furrowed. "Then how WILL you fight?"

"I will move their hearts with this melody!"

"But there's no…"

Austria pointed behind himself, revealing a grand piano.

"When did…" That wasn't there a second ago, was it?

"Do not question my motives." Austria commanded as he took a seat on the bench and began playing _Beethoven's Fifth._

Germany simply sighed and resided to his shooting.

He opened his eyes tiredly, feeling the inevitable pain…but from what?

And where was he?

Where was Germany?

Or Japan?

All his thoughts stopped when he heard a familiar melody…

This was Austria's piano playing~!

That's it! He must be at Austria's!

But wait…why would he be?

Austria wasn't even there…And where was there weapons everywhere?

The battle…

THE BATTLE!

He sat up in a jolt, then winced, grabbing his chest.

Since when was he hurt?

Oh…right.

He was shot down.

Did he fail Germany?

Maybe that was it…maybe Germany was ashamed that Italy could be taken down so easily and just dumped him off somewhere…

No!

Germany wasn't like that!

He would at LEAST just tell him to get lost or something…right?

Italy looked down at himself, noting that he was bandaged up. He smiled softly, reassured that he was just placed aside to rest.

"See? All that panicking for nothing, Ve~"

He giggled lightly, and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the cot.

He wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing—he had to show Germany he was strong!

NOT useless!

He slowly got to his feet and used some crates to guide him to the gateway of the tent, peering out and shading his eyes from the blinding sun.

"Doitsu…"

His ruby-red eyes peeled open.

Had he been napping AGAIN?

He's too awesome to nap during the day!

Well, it was somewhat like Spain's "Siesta's" he always kept ranting about..

"Speaking of Spain..I should probably give him a call..see if France has got to 'im yet.."

He sighed..it was so much effort.

Of course, being his "awesome" self, he could handle anything!

He..just didn't feel like it.

Ignoring his lazing self, he picked up the phone and dialed the memorized number, directing his phone to Spain's.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Click._

"Eh sou na?" the answerer—clearly Spain—greeted.

"Oi..Spain."

"Ohh..Prussia. What's up with the call?"

"Bored I guess..and seeing if you and France have..well, YOU know."

"Eh sou na?"

He sighed, rubbing his left temple.

"You really ARE clueless, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Si, si."

Silence…

Silence..

And guess what?

A sneeze.

Coming from Prussia, of course.

"Eh sou na, Prussia?"

He wiped his nose, fighting off another sneeze.

"Yo?"

"You sick 'er something?"

"Nein."

"Then what's with the…?"

He lieterally shrugged, smiling to himself. "Maybe someone's talking about the awesome me~"

Thinking that, he would be correct.

The battlefield was completely silent.

Frozen.

Everyone was staring at Austria, whom was playing the piano..oblivious to anyone else.

"_Why is that dude playing a piano..?"_

"_WHERE did he get a piano?"_

"_WTF?"_

Those were just couple of the questions in the Russian army.

Hungary and Japan noticed the convenience and began taking out the distracted soldiers.

Germany realized this as well, as he began shooting once more.

He was in complete concentration…at least until he heard a voice behind him.

"Veeee~ Pretty.."

He peered back behind him, spotting the Italian in the doorway of the tent…obviously entranced by the Austrian's piano playing.

"Italia…go get some rest."

Italy looked from Austria to Germany and pouted.

"But Doitsu—"

"But nothing. You're injured."

"But I can help!"

"What did I just tell you?"

Italy huffed. He knew Germany would protest, but he hated starting an argument with the nation.

Was it because he was huge like a building?

Or was it because he cared for the nation?

Not like he'd know in the first place.

Wait, what!?

What was he thinking!

He shook his head and lightly stomped his foot onto the ground.

"At least let me do SOMETHING.."

Now it was Germany's turn to sigh.

"Fine..I'll let you shoot off a rifle..for a little while."

Italy grinned, it practically glowing off of his face.

"Yay~! I can help! I can help!" The Italian exclaimed, making his way over beside the German.

And so, the shooting began once more.

America and England were now playing old maid…seeing as how they got bored.

Russia was watching the battle ensue with a demented grin..while Kol-ing.

That left China and France for the chit-chat.

China sighed. "This may take long, huh aru?"

The Frenchman nodded. "Ja, I do think so."

"Who do you think'll win, aru?"

"Hnn…well seeing as Russia as a never-ending army…I think it's obvious, mon cherr."

China flinched slightly at the nickname France seemed to give everyone. "Ya, aru. You have a point."

"I wonder if we should've given them another ally, hm? Like maybe Prussia.."

"Oh no, aru! Definitely not Prussia! Do you not remember what occurred last when he was in a battle?"

France sighed. "This is true..Well, I suppose it is even numbers now."

"Excluding the armies, aru."

America then decided to hop up and say something. "I have an idea!"

"I'm the one who bloody suggested it, you git." England muttered.

"Oh like it matters! Anyway, what if we captured Italy?"

"Don't we always?" France asked.

"That's true.." America pouted slightly.

"Why not just finish him?" Russia asked, joining the conversation.

"Eh?" The other four said in unison, turning to the taller nation.

"I can take care of this, da." He said, smiling his usual—CREEPY—smile.

After about an hour or so, Germany sent Italy back into the tent…which Italy reluctantly obeyed to.

It had begun raining shortly after Italy joined the battle..so Austria turned in—hiding his piano from nowhere into his own convenient tent.

Germany grabbed a blade and went out for some blade to blade combat.

Him, Hungary and Japan really were an amazing combination, he had noticed.

Although really, Hungary WAS fighting with a frying pan..which he found odd yet expected.

Lighting was striking high in the sky, which didn't bother him in the least…he was used to such things, I guess you could say.

It's just when the lightning began hitting the GROUND…freaked him out.

And it did.

Not too far behind him either.

He ignored it, for the opposing soldiers were easily distracted..and he found this to be an advantage.

He continued on…until he smelt smoke.

He turned quickly, once knowing he would not be attacked, and saw at once that the tent that he had left Italy in…was on FIRE.

~*~*~*~*

Author's Note:

Wahhh~! Gomene, gomene!

I haven't updated for like…a couple MONTHS.

I've been caught up in drama and catching up in classes..due to being sick.

I didn't realize I haven't updated until I got an email saying someone favorited this story..and then I felt bad.

I mean, I should at least finish what I start, right?

//is shot.

I haven't updated any of my other stories either, unfortunately..this was the first I started on.

I may not post the next chapter—which I have yet to write—for maybe a week or more…due to me updating other unfinished stories as well.

Man, I really need to learn to write one-shots, huh? xD

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad…comments plz? *puppy dog eyes*


	5. Author's Update

Just popping in here to say that I'm so freaking sorry for those of you who actually read this or any other stories of mine. I've been slacking off on my writing way too much for the past year..or even more.. I haven't really been counting x.x

BUT. To those who actually want me to update..I'm working on it. But first of all I'll be editing some of my older writings that are posted on here to make sure they make more sense. Seeing as my writing has happily improved..and it would get confusing hopping from my old writing to new.

I'm thinking of removing certain stories from here..seeing as well..I can't picture modifying them or I just lost interest. I'm horrible with updating whether it's drawing or writing..and I might post stuff on DA from now on..but that's undecided.

This is pretty much me just rambling to myself to get my butt in gear..but if there's a specific story I should keep and/or edit..and add on to...just let me know. Everything's undecided at the moment so..yeah.

Thank you if you took the time to read this and once again, I'm so sorry ;A;


End file.
